CC-1058 "Ramikad"
Prologue A while after the Battle of Naboo, Galaxywave was born on the dry planet of Dantooine. Life wasn't easy for his Mandalorian people. Like most Mando'ade, his people were nomadic. His parents died when he was only 5. There was only one Mandalorian in his group that understood him: Maira Gale. Galaxywave's future would hold many mysteries... and surprizes, both good and bad. The Lightsaber A now 14-year-old Galaxywave sat on his bed until he saw one of the bugs enter an old cabinet that had once belonged to his parents. He opened the cabinet and saw something he had never seen before: a Jedi lightsaber. Galaxywave studied the unusual object in his hands until he found the switch and turned it on. The blade ignited a faded blue light and lit the entire house. Galaxywave started to weild the weapon like a sword, then deactivated it when he heard Maira enter. She leaned on the door frame and looked at Galaxywave. She stared at him for a while. "You did good out there," Maira said. "Not the best warrior out there am I?" Galaxywave replied. "Look on the bright side, you're alive aren't you?" "After all those people dead because of me, I'd rather not ''be alive." "Do you want to tell me what you're hiding?" Maira asked pointing to the lightsaber behind Galaxywave's back. "It's some type of sword," he said holding it out. "Looks a little funny to me." Maira activated the saber and gasped. She stared at the glow for a while then turned it off again. Maira looked at Galaxywave and handed him the saber again. "That's a ''Jetti saber!" she exclaimed. "We have to tell the leader and-" She stopped and looked at the cabinet and Galaxywave. Maira sighed. Galaxywave knew Maira wouldn't tell their feirce leader of the lightsaber. "I won't tell our leader anything about this, only under one condition," Maira said. Galaxywave nodded. "I won't tell if you help me create my own lightsaber." Settlement on Umbara Since the Separatists fled the planet, the Umbarans had no trouble giving aid to Galaxywave's team. They made a small camp with only two tents and one fire pit. Everything was going just fine for the next three days until fate had turned the tide. "Alright Maira, I have to go back to our leader," Galaxywave said. Maira looked like she would cry since the couple had married on Mandalore a year back when they were both 19. "Don't worry I'll be back, but I'm placing you in charge of the squad," he finished. Then, Galaxywave left. Maira walked back to their tent and slept while Tekk and Fayla played a card game they made up. A few more troops had joined just before Galaxywave left to replace Volk. This large expansion would be Galaxywave's greatest mistake. Mandalorian Massacre "They're... dead," Galaxywave choked as he stepped over all the dead bodies that littered the ground. He went back to his tent where he found a horrible sight. Maira's body had been stabbed at least five times, shot in the head and chest, and even beaten on the head rest of the bed. Galaxywave fell on his knees and clentched his fist. "It's all that stupid di'kut's fault!" he said. Galaxywave never swore in Mandalorian before, but it only increased his rage. He tried to calm down, then he viewed the recordings with the only survivors Tekk and Fayla. They saw clones killing off the Mandalorians, one-by-one. What surprised the three the most, was that the Mandalorians never returned fire or even shot at the clones. Galaxywave was beyond his raging point. He soon saw the image of the clone who led the attack. "There," Galaxywave said in a voice that sounded angry and evil,"That's the person who's shebs I'm going to kick!" Juley Skywalker "I have a bad feeling about this," Juley Skywalker said to herself. The caves were confusing, but she felt a large portion of the dark side in here. She traveled down the paths and heard something. It sounded like some really tough armor. Juley knew this clanking was the sound of beskar, a Mandalorian iron which had been thought to with stand any blow, even by a lightsaber. Juley had once been a Mandalorian herself, but she gave it all up to join the Republic. The sound grew closer and closer. Juley followed the noise, but felt something crawl up her legs. She looked down and saw a plant with several tenticles strangling her. Juley struggled to get free and eventually got free. Her vision was very clouded, but she still felt a strong Force presence in front of her. "Who are you and what do you want?" the person demanded. Juley stood up, confused and slightly light-headed. "Where are you, and who are you?" she asked, still dizzy from the plant's toxins. "I'm Galaxywave, and who are you" the person said. Juley soon recovered her sight enough to see that the person was wearing Mandalorian beskar armor. "I'm Juley Skywalker," Juley said,"but I have no relation to the Jedi Anakin Skywalker." Juley soon recovered entirely, and she and Galaxywave discussed about a few things. When Galaxywave heard Juley used to be part of the Mandalorians, he almost didn't believe it. The talk about the massacre on Umbara didn't go so smoothly as Juley thought. Galaxywave didn't kill her, but he led the Jedi out of the cave and threw her saber out at her. "If you ever set foot on Mandalorian lands ever again, you're going to be shot, stabbed and maybe even beaten!" Galaxywave yelled as he closed the cave's doors. Juley returned to her ship where she met up with Captain Caper, a Republic military leader. He sat in the Low Altittude Assault Transport (LAAT/i) as she approached. "How'd it go?" he asked. "That Mandalorian has some sort of connection with the Force," Juley said as the LAAT took off into the skies. They knew very little of what Galaxywave, Tekk, and Fayla were capable of. Wedge Fractalbreak Wedge Fractalbreak walked down the hall of the building where most of the Mandalorians were now staying. He diguised himself as a service trooper who worked there, even though he was part of the Republic. After a long talk with Tekk, Wedge went back to his friend Juley, who he planned to marry in secrecy. It was only a few days after the encounter in the caves until Galaxywave found out this secret. Wedge knew if Galaxywave told anyone else, he and Juley would be banned from the Republic. Captain Caper Captain Caper was an officer in the GAR. He wasn't exactly the peaceful type, but he made sure things went well. The Great Jedi Temple The end of the Clone Wars was nearing, but Galaxywave had been given a room to stay in at the Jedi Temple until the Republic could get him a transport home. Galaxywave wandered the halls and saw many Jedi Younglings and Padawans who ran away and were feared by his new blood markings that ran down his battered helmet. He soon ran into the great and powerful Mace Windu, who was believed to be so powerful he could crush beskar through the Force. Mace Windu looked puzzled. Galaxywave was now more afraid of a Jedi than ever. He heard Mace Windu decapitated Jango Fett and, if not for Chancellor Palpatine saving the other Mando, Boba Fett. Now, there was the third Mandalorian who stood before the Jedi Master. "What is a Mandalorian doing here?" Mace said as Galaxywave began walking away quickly. Galaxywave returned to his room and settled down for the night. He had dream about the Jedi Council and Anakin Skywalker. Anakin had just asked for the rank of Master and to lead the army on Utapau to capture General Grievous. "You're on this council, but we do not grant you the rank of Master," Mace Windu said. "What? How could you do this? It's unfair! How can you be on the Council and not be a Master?" Anakin complained. "Take a seat young Skywalker," Mace Windu interrupted. "Forgive me Master," Anakin said. Not who "he" seems to be Galaxywave heard the Republic was hiring some mercenaries for soldiers since something had gone wrong with a few of the batches. Galaxywave looked at the pale white helmet that was on the table in front of him. He wondered how people could mistaken a clone for a simple Mandalorian. The helmet, which was a phase II helmet with a custom attachment of an HUD, stared back at him. Galaxywave put the helmet on and rushed into the LAAT/i, or larty as the clones seemed to have called it. The larty then picked up Mace Windu, Yoda, and Obi-wan Kenobi. Galaxywave tried not to shiver. He missed most of the conversation, but he heard the rest. "It's very dangerous putting that boy together. I don't think the boy can handle it. . . I don't trust him," Mace said. "With all do respect Master, is he not ''the chosen one? Is he not meant to bring peace and balance to the Force" Obi-wan said. "So the prophecy says," Mace said as the larty landed while Galaxywave helped Yoda off the ship before the other clone who was on the transport ran up to him. "Hey, where you going? Don't you know the Jedi get their own place in the cruiser?" the clone said. Galaxywave had been caught. "Oh, well uh..." Galaxywave said. "I know you're not a clone," the trooper said. He appeared to be more well built than the rest of the clones and had different marks. "You do...?" Galaxywave asked still adjusting to his helmet. "The rest of these clones may think you're one of them, but us Republic Commandos know what clones look like," the trooper said,"I'm Frall, the other two guys back there are Ubal and Tibs." He waited. "I think you'd be the perfect guy to fill in the rest of my commando squad. What do you say, Galaxywave?" So he knew his name already. Galaxywave nodded and he went off to the other troops. Battle of Kashyyyk Gearing up "Alright, we need a squad name," the medic Commando named Tibs said. His full blue Katarn mark II armor reflected the setting sun on Coruscant. "Can't be Omega, Delta, or Alpha," Ubal said, the scout of the squad. "How about Beta Squad?" Frall, the leader of the squad said. Everyone nodded, their helmets clanked as it hit their chests. Galaxywave had just finished suiting up into his demolition Commando gear. He played around with the HUD systems for a while until Frall spoke up again."Alright Beta Squad, load up into the larty!" The engines were already humming their deep tune as Beta squad hopped onto the platform. Galaxywave watched the ground shrink as the larties lifted off until the hatch doors closed. "Listen up ''vode," Frall said,"I'm only going to say this once, since it's so long. We've been selected to drive out some of the Seps from a nearby outpost. They've got AA turrets, so we're going to have to free-fall our way down, like Omega squad on a few of their earlier missions." He paused."So far, intel has picked up at least three AAT's, a couple hundred B1's, four dozen B2's, and an unsure amount of Destroyers and Hailfires. But as we all know, intel isn't very reliable." The hatches then opened up in a large hangar filled with clone troops. Galaxywave was hoping they'd see the well-known Delta squad or at least Omega squad, but he was disappointed to find that they were the only Commandos aboard. "I heard a couple of the Null ARCs are here," Tibs said,"They are the first clones, and they know a decent amount of Mando'a." "These guys sound pretty good," Galaxywave said,"but what are their names?" "Ordo and Mereel," Ubal muttered. "You'll have to excuse him, he doesn't really like the Nulls quite like us," Tibs whispered. The squad went to their barracks while the cruiser, the Accumulator, made its way to Kashyyyk. Galaxywave and the Commandos got along very well. They had no idea what to expect tommorow. Ready for Combat It had been only one night aboard the Accumulator and Beta squad had to pack up their stuff from the barracks. Galaxywave clutched the lightsaber hilt in his hands, while his squad started to put their belongings into their back packs. The squad had no idea that Galaxywave had the lightsaber, and he didn't plan on showing them anytime soon. "All set? Hey ner vod, you got those explosives with you?" Ubal said. Just then, the door opened and revealed a red ARC trooper wearing a kama. He stared at the squad for a few moments, then spoke. "Good luck out there on the battlefield," he said. "Ordo..." Ubal said. "Hey, nice skirt ner vod! I've always wanted one," Tibs exclaimed. Ordo looked like he was about to hit Tibs across the face, but he relaxed and walked out of the room. "You're not the first to call it a skirt," Ordo said as he left. "I wonder what he meant about that," Galaxywave asked. "He's seen a Commando from Omega squad who used to make fun of it," Ubal said,"His name is Fi, but he was in a coma and left to Mandalore with the help of the Nulls. He's probably got it easy out there." "Cut the chatter vode," Frall said still loading the gear onto the LAAT/i. They were about to free-fall into unknown area where enemies could easily pick them off. It would be a suicide mission. The Warrior Within The LAAT's doors opened with a cool breeze that Galaxywave couldn't feel because of the Katarn armor. Everyone except him had already jumped down. Frall's voice buzzed on his helemet's squad comms link. "Come on, ner vod. The jump isn't even a full one." Frall's voice was interrupted by the sound of droid blasterfire, and then the sound of DC-17s, Deeces, blowing apart the metal soldiers. Galaxywave jumped, without thinking, and landed right next to his squad leader. Frall stared and Galaxywave knew it, even if the helmet blocked his face. "Go place the dets on the base so we can get back to Triple Zero," Frall said. Tibs a Ubal had already cleared the outpost, but there was no way Beta Squad could risk leaving the resources for more Separatists to collect. Galaxywave did as he was told and placed the remote detonators on the main structures. He could hear the main battle from the nearby beach. The sound of rockets and blasterfire filled his ears. "Hold up on those explosives Galaxywave," Ubal said,"We want to get back to Triple Zero in one piece, but it looks like we've got some company. Did anyone tell Oddball about this mission?" "Our own bombers are going to blow us up?" Tibs exclaimed. He was normally calm, but Galaxywave knew he was losing his "funny side" and was now afraid. "Unless you want the long story of how we're going to die, then yes. Our own bombers are going to blow us up," Ubal replied. The proton bombs had already started hitting the building by the time Galaxywave finished. "Explosives set and ready to cause even more destruction," he said over the squad link. "Too bad if we blow this place up, the bombers will get all the credit." The link went dead right after he finished talking. Galaxywave feared the worst might have happened. He rushed to where his squad was last known to be at. Hopefully he wouldn't be too late. A Force-user The structures were falling apart, and Beta squad was still in there. The LAAT had already landed to extract them, but there was a familiar Jedi Padawan on board. Galaxywave didn't waste time to stop and see who it was. He was also inside the damaged base with the rest of his squad. If he waited too long, the base would fall apart on them. Galaxywave couldn't focus. The only way to save his squad was to remove all the rubble from the halls and courtyards. How in fierfek's sake am I going to move all this osik, ''he thought. Galaxywave tried to vision the rubble lifting out of the way in his mind while holding his palm out like a Jedi. To his surprize, it worked. He had the power of the Force but wasn't as skilled as most Jedi. His comlink in his HUD buzzed to life, but it wasn't anyone from his squad. It was female, and Galaxywave knew exactly who was waiting on the larty. "Beta five-one, get the remaining troops: Beta nine-two, Frall; Beta four-nine, Tibs; and Beta six-one, Ubal," Juley Skywalker's voice said over the link. "With all do respect Commander, I'm saving their ''shebs, and even yours, from this place already," Galaxywave said. "Well, hurry up. That base was supposed to be destroyed hours ago." Hours? It couldn't have been that long since they landed. Galaxywave checked the sun. It was setting with an orange glow. Then, he saw something emerge from the smoke. Three blue T-shaped visors could be seen coming towards him. Ubal and Tibs were carrying Frall out of the area slowly. "Beta squad, get out of there before the bombers come back," Juley demanded. Tibs clenched his fists tight in his gloves. He must have switched to the personal squad link. "This di'kut is getting on my last nerves," he said through clenched teeth. Ubal nodded in agreement. They started down the path again until Ubal went to check the explosives. Tibs put Frall on the larty and ran back into the outpost. The bombers came back, as expected from Juley, and the entire structure supporting the only way out now, started to crumble. Galaxywave held it together with his new Force ability, but was struggling to keep it that way. What seemed like hours was only seconds. Tibs and Ubal came running out of the outpost, and hopped into the larty. Galaxywave was still holding, but eventually he let go of the structure and fell to his knees. He felt like vomiting, so he did. He took off his helmet and threw up on the cold darkened ground. Juley went over to grab his shoulder and yank him into the larty, but Galaxywave blocked her hand. He slowly limped into the gunship and left the destroyed outpost to ruins. Recon on Dantooine It was early morning as the doors opened from the larty. Galaxywave stared out at the desert plains while the rest of Beta squad kept a close eye on Juley and Wedge. "Isn't this your home planet, Gal'ika?" Tibs asked. Gal'ika, Galaxywave thought, sounds like ale for some ad'ike... or di'kute. "Yeah, but this is the first time coming back I guess," Galaxywave said. "Any idea why the heck we're even here?" Ubal asked. Frall shook his head and Beta squad looked directly at the Alpha ARC that stood next to the Jedi Padawan. Both seemed to be equal rank, appearently. Stupid di'kute, Galaxywave thought,'' they'll never survive this war if they keep this up. I could get their pain over with right now if I wouldn't get attacked.'' "What was that, ner vod?" Frall said. Galaxywave must have left his communications on in his HUD. "Uh, it was nothing, Sarg.," he replied. The day went by without another word said directly to each other. No conflict was ever made, nor were any enemy bases spotted. Conflict between Beta squad and Wedge and Juley only grew larger that day. Order 66 (Vjun) Vjun was an acidic planet, home to few species. Bast Castle, a Sith fortress on one of the larger spires, was the next location for Beta Squad, but this time, they were being lead by a different Jedi named Jorr. Jorr was a Jedi Master, so this was going to be a little different for Beta Squad. Jorr lead the squad without any flaws. They only had to recover stolen holocrons and lightsabers from the castle. "Good work Beta Squad," Jorr said. Galaxywave was feeling something he never felt before: darkness. It was all around them, but they were away from the castle and were on the ground, heading to the rendezvous point. His helmet link buzzed to life. It wasn't his squad, and it wasn't Jorr. It was a crackling voice. "Attention all clone troops," the voice said,"Order sixty-six is now in effect. Wipe out the Jedi, every single one of them..." The link went dead and silent until the noise of Deeces being loaded and aimed. Beta Squad was already aiming for Jorr, but Galaxywave was the quickest. He aimed his Deece without hesitation and shot the Jedi Master with the remaining round in his clip. "Nice one, ner vod. Let's follow Palpatine's commands and hunt down the remaining Jedi," Frall said,"Looks like you'll get to sleep easy Tibs, now that you can get rid of the di'kut who lead us so poorly on Kashyyyk and Dantooine." Imperial Commandos A few years had passed since Order 66 was held active. Beta Squad was doing fine, but they hadn't recieved and new missions. Galaxywave was sitting on his bed in the barracks, while Tibs and Frall went to the mess hall and Ubal was cleaning his Deece and armor plates. Galaxywave saw a chest covered in dust in the corner of the room. He couldn't resist the urge to open it. He was shocked to see what was inside. His old Mandalorian armor, but it was faded and discolored. "Ubal, can I ask you something?" Galaxywave asked. "Sure," Ubal said. "What would you and the rest of the squad do if I was leaving?" Galaxywave said. Silence. Niether of them was expecting it. The seconds turned to minutes as they sat silently. Ubal returned to cleaning his Deece and armor plates. Frall and Tibs walked in wearing their full body armor with helmets tucked under their arms. Galaxywave closed the chest and returned to his bed. The squad treated him like family and he liked that. It was nice having people who cared about you. The fall of Beta Squad "Ubal, Frall, Tibs!" Galaxywave yelled into his helmet link. No reply. He tried again. Still nothing. Something must have really gone wrong. Galaxywave saw Tibs and Ubal emerge from the shadows of the non-Imperial base. "Where's Frall?" Galaxywave demanded. Ubal lowered his head sadly. Galaxywave suddenly realized what happened. Frall was killed by those di'kutla rebels, even worse it was a Jedi. This base was becoming a mine field now. These rebels and surviving Jedi were even more hated by Galaxywave than before during the Clone Wars. A storm of arrows rained down from the native villagers. Ubal was hit mutiple times: first in the leg, then in the chest, and then in the head twice. Tibs ran for cover as if the instinct was drilled into him. The Jedi who had killed Frall reappeared and stabbed Tibs while Galaxywave watched his friend die. The Jedi then vanished into the shadows. Galaxywave soon took off his helmet and stared down into the T-shaped visor. "Ner'gra'tua," he muttered. My vengeance. Beta squad reforms "You wanted to see me, Sarg.?" Galaxywave said as he sat in the chair. He had been called into Sergeant Avy's office to discuss something that had to deal with the replacements for Beta squad. Avy spun her chair around to face Galaxywave. Her face looked as if she hadn't slept in weeks. "Your replacements for Beta squad are a few troopers you may remember from the Clone Wars," Avy said. Galaxywave wished he could have given the poor girl a caff, but he was still interested in who was making up his new squad. "Juley, Wedge, Kole, come one in," Avy said. Wedge, the once ARC trooper, was now an Imperial Commando in black Mark II armor. Juley was in red gear, and Kole was in green. "You remember Wedge and Juley, but Kole Magnawind is new to you I suppose," Avy explained,"Also, Galaxywave, you're the squad leader, Wedge is demolitions, Juley is the medic, and Kole is the sniper." Galaxywave was now working with two people he hated most, but after a while, he loosened up a bit and enjoyed their company. They were just like his old squad. He still missed Tibs, Ubal, and Frall, but he knew they weren't coming back. Back to a Mando The new Beta squad had few missions that were mainly for infintry units, not special opperation troops. Galaxywave left the Empire, and without a leader, Beta squad fell once again. Wedge and Juley also left, but Kole remained. Galaxywave, Juley, and Wedge dusted off their old Mandalorian armor. Neither of them had been in beskar'gam since they joined the Republic back in the Clone Wars. Galaxywave's armor was just a bunch of grey metal fitted on a body suit. He decided to repaint it. Since blue meant duty, and he obviously didn't fight for duty, he decided to try yellow, which meant vengeance. He wanted revenge on those di'kutla Jedi for killing his squad. Juley and Wedge wore blue. Galaxywave could see why. All three of them were Mandalorians, but they had yet to call Mandalore their home. Jedi/Sith codes and Vode An Jedi There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force. Sith Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Thorugh strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall free me. ''Vode An'' ''Bal kote, darasuun kote, Jorso'ran kando a tome. Sa kyr'am Nau tracyn kad, Vode an. ''(And glory, eternal glory, We shall bear it's weight together. Forged like the saber in the fires of death. Brother all) Upcoming chapters *Podracing career (beginning) *Podracing career (unfortunate end) *The Yuuzhan Vong War *The Correlian Wars Category:Male Characters Category:Clone Troopers Category:Jedi Knight Category:Rebellion Category:Humans Category:Mandalorian